U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,031 discloses a method for the production of a soldered joint between two contact partners of a bonding arrangement, with the contact partners being designed as contact surfaces that include a 90° angle. For the production of such a soldered joint, it is described to arrange a formed piece of solder material formed as a solder ball by means of a capillary between the two contact partners in such a way that the result is a contact between the two contact surfaces as well as the capillary. For this purpose, the solder ball is pressed against the contact surfaces by means of the capillary. Such contact must be maintained long enough until a melting of the solder ball by means of laser energy has effected a wetting of the contact surfaces and the resulting adhesive forces, which secure the solder material in the bonding position.
The aforementioned type of generation of the contact pressure between the solder ball and the contact surfaces requires that the capillary for the production of the soldered joint must be positioned directly in the area of the bonding arrangement. For one, this requires an extremely precise positioning of the capillary, and on the other hand, it requires a good accessibility of the bonding arrangement.